


this seems right

by Babygoblin



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babygoblin/pseuds/Babygoblin
Summary: Idk if they're dating but they're at least best friends and soul mates. Also they're chilling, though they may be shy fools.,,,,fellas,,,?





	this seems right

Beautiful yellows and blushes lit up the sky around the weary-looking sun. Sylvie Warblers sang, with White Eyes accompanying, Moomin was delighted at how much he had picked up from Snufkin pointing them out. Their songs werent usually this soothing.

Snufkin and Moomin had wordlessly sunken against the others side after a long walk up the most beautiful mountain they could see.  Moomin looked at his dear friend resting his heavy eyes and head on him.The once scarce trust was now firmly placed on Moomins shoulder.

Moomin softly brushed the wild hair framing Snufkins face, almost not touching him at all.  
A miricle: A sigh breezed through Snufkins chest. A quiet "hmmm" as his shoulders softened and a beaming smile lit up his face. Warm butterflies danced in Moomins chest as he watched the corners of Snufkins closed eyes scrunch in a smile

Moomin would have been thrilled to stay in place for the rest of his life.

Well,some things are worth ruining a moment for.

"Ever heard of a hairbrush?" he whispered through a grin.

"Oh!!" Snufkin giggled. "Oh I see how it is Moomin, or should I say Moomin /Mama/!"

The friends laughed together as Moomin absent mindedly threaded Snufkins hair between his fingers. Moomin was surprised his heart was still in his chest, yet another dizzying blessing.

"No but seriously Snufkin, have you heard of one?" Moomin giggled, playing with his soft untamed hair. Moomin admired the grass and daisies that had got caught in it.

Snufkin lifted his heavy eyelids, and turned his sleepy head to make a point of mock rolling his eyes at his dear friend.  
"You think you're so funny?" Snufkin grinned as wide as the whole valley.

"I dunno do you?" Moomin joked, hoping with his whole heart that he did.

Snufkin playfully pushed Moomins' face away in response.

 

A look of nervousness and certainty flashed over Snufkins' face. Moomin could notice these things by now.

 

"You're my favourite part of this valley." Snufkin mumbled after some time.  
He was so quiet, Moomin wasnt sure if he was trespassing on Snufkins aloud thoughts.

"You mean it?... Not even this mountain? Or the delightful meadows and the people? You couldn't possibly mean that?" Moomin rushed.

"I mean it,Moomin. The valley is perfect... but without you, no where as near. I think I love things more because I love, being around you"Snufkin said. His voice was gentle, and wavering slightly.

Snufkin looked at Moomin under heavy eyelids, as if searching for something in eyes, as if Moomin was a meadow in full bloom he had come across on his travels. Moomin felt silly for making that assumption,and losing his words.

"I know what you mean. I... I would be around you forever if I could." Moomin said.

Snufkin offered his hand to his friend. Moomin clasped their hands together immediately. The friends shared a smile that was gentle, understanding, and shy, and leaned closer on eachother. They let out a synchronised contented sigh. Moomin felt as though things were falling in to place, he knew one thing for certain, that things felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment (please clap.)
> 
> This was the first thing I properly written!! It was fun! I may have written the characters weird and I wasn't sure how to use dialog but it was fun and here it is!
> 
> I'm not a fan of big blocks of texts so the paragrphs are little.
> 
> I am allowing my self to not have to be good at writing.bless up🤙


End file.
